Evan Moore
|affiliation=Steinway Mob |hideg= |businesses=Driver - Liberty Sanitation Department |vehicles=}} Evan "Rusty" Moore (born May 2nd, 1977) is a local to Steinway. He is American with mixed Irish and British ancestry. He was born and raised in the small community of Liberty City known as Steinway to an abusive father, Stanley (deceased) and alcoholic mother, Delilah. He makes a living driving a truck for the Liberty Sanitation Department, and doing odd-jobs for the Steinway Mob. =Early Life= Growing up in Steinway Evan was born at the Broker General Hospital just south of where he currently resides. He was home-schooled until he was 7 years old, then attended Broker Elementary until he was 14. He then attended West Broker High School until he was expelled at the age of 17 for suspicion of marijuana distribution. Evan lived an easy childhood, his mother stayed at home while his father went to work as a Medical Equipment repairman for several of the local hospitals in Liberty City. This all changed in his preteen years when his father lost his job due to budget cuts and became increasingly short-tempered, while his mother turned to alcohol as a way to cope with the drama her husband was creating. His father would beat him regularly for minor arguments and things that Evan did and he would lock himself in his own room just to escape him. He turned to drugs, as most troubled youth do, he began smoking marijuana and eating psilocybin mushrooms as he entered high school. He had access to a large variety of chemical drugs but never touched them, feeling a sense of pride for this way of thinking and making many friends who respected and followed his ideals. He began selling marijuana to students as a means to provide for his own habits, which never had exceeded more then half of what he "earned". He started to make quite a bit of money, but that stopped when he was caught with a half-ounce of marijuana in his locker, then swiftly expelled. The Runaway For the next few days Evan endured regular beatings from his father, who was furious that he was going to have to pay a new tuition for another high school. he kept quite and tried to keep his father calm, but when his mother tried to get involved and was struck, that was enough for him. He screamed and attacked his father, pushing him to the ground. Before his father had a chance to figure out what was going on, and to get up from the floor, Evan had already fled through the front door and was running down the street. He spent the night on the street, then went to school the next day. He kept low and skipped his classes, choosing to stay with a few close friends who were willing to take the day off with him. They spent most of the day being hooligans and bothering the minority shopkeepers around Steinway. The Westies Meeting with the Westies, learning about his fathers debt to them and his fathers promise for him to work for them. Dealing with Dad Starting to work for the Westies, dad keeps accumulating debts, confronts his dad about his habits saying that he can't keep paying them off, dad says he didnt ask for Evan to look out for him, fight ensues, Evan runs away, decides to deal with his father, returns to his home in Steinway a few hours later, takes a hatchet from the tool shed, sneaks in the back door while his parents are in the living room, sneaks behind his dad while he sits on his armchair and splits his skull. His mom freaks out and is screaming but he says its okay, she decides to help hide the body,etc. =Liberty Sanitation Department= Starts working for the LSD while the Irish have control of the Steinway contract, learns about the start of a war between the local Irish Mob, the Northies(Steinway) and the Italians. The Trash Wars There's a strike, Evan is laid off, pissed, decides to fight for his job, contacts LSD District Manager of Steinway (who is also the Lieutenant of the mob), they talk about the mob and he gets involved doing odd jobs, driving, being muscle yadda yadda yadda, =The Steinway Mob= More about criminals activity with the Steinway Mob, be creative =Carissa= Meets with her, relationship, yadda yadda yadda, Carissa Dukes =Modern Times= How his criminal life, relationship, work, mother, and everything all works out on a regular daily basis. =Miscellaneous Information= Physical Description Personality Education Skills Hobbies Habits Known Family